11:11
by My soul dreamer
Summary: Una noche, Stiles cansado y Derek aburrido. Intento de fanfic basado en la canción 11:11 de Tommy Torres.


La soledad se vuelve insoportable a veces, pero se supone que lo escogí, estoy así porque yo quiero; no necesito a nadie.

11:11

Eran las 10:10 Derek y Stiles se encontraban en la cama, después de un largo día de entrenamiento de la manada. Derek le había propuesto un maratón de los X-men a Stiles para animarlo un poco, pues se veía decaído, pero Stiles se negó, alegando estar muy cansado. Y ahora ahí estaban, Stiles durmiendo y Derek observándolo.

Algunos minutos después, el celular de Stiles sonó con la canción de Slow kids at play, Bonfire, Derek lo sabía porque Stiles le había contado la historia de la banda y todo respecto a ellos, pero este ni se inmuto. Así que Derek contesto, era Scott.

-Que necesitas Scott- hablo Derek con vos monótona.

-Nada, solo quería invitarlos a la casa de Lidya, nos reuniremos un rato, hasta convencimos a mi madre de que nos comprara cervezas. –Sonaba animado, y un montón de ruido de fondo.

-No, Stiles está cansado. No voy a ser su niñera- Y colgó, sin dejar que Scott le contestara.

Derek dejo el celular al lado de Stiles y se levantó. Stiles a duras penas se removió un poco y continúo durmiendo.

Bajo las escaleras y fue hacia la cocina por una soda, no tenía sueño pero tampoco quería ver un montón de mocosos borrachos y dejar a Stiles solo. Un se escuchó cerca, ahora era su celular que extrañamente sonó con Cherry pay de Warrant, al parecer Stiles jugó con los sonidos de su celular otra vez.

Con un suspiro, contesto, esta vez era Isaac.

-Que quieres.- contesto cortante, ya se estaba cansando de tantas llamadas, aunque solo eran dos.

- ¿Por qué no vienen? todos la están pasando genial- Pregunto Isaac arrastrando un poco las palabras, aunque a los hombres lobo les afectaba menos el alcohol les afectaba en grandes cantidades.

-Isaac, no quiero ser su niñera además Stiles está cansado y está durmiendo. – le respondió con un poco de hastió.

-Vaya, sí que son aburridos- Y colgó, dejando a Derek sorprendido. Normalmente Isaac era muy formal.

_Diez y diez__  
__viernes en la noche__  
__el final__  
__de otra cruel semana__  
__todos ya tienen un plan__  
__pero hoy no estoy pa' bailar_

_Diez y treinta__  
__desplomados ya en la cama__  
__los amigos nos acusan de aburridos__  
__nos falta la urgencia de ayer_

Derek subió nuevamente, ahora con una lata de Coca-Cola. Stiles había cambiado de posición y ahora le daba la espalda al lugar de Derek. Lentamente se acostó a su lado y agarro un libro de su mesilla de noche, resulto ser cuentos de Allan Poe, un rato después, se cansó y lo dejo en el mismo lugar.

¿Desde cuándo las noches se habían vuelto así? Tan calmadas y silenciosas. Aunque entendía a Stiles, porque antes del entrenamiento se habían encontrado y bueno, una cosa llevo a la otra. Derek se encontraba perfectamente pero a Stiles que de por sí le costaba el entrenamiento, esta vez lo dejo casi muerto.

_Pero algo me dice__  
__que en las noches tan lentas__  
__la luna se crece__  
__y la magia comienza__  
__sé por experiencia que la cosa calienta__  
__como a las once y once ya veras_

Al pensar en lo ocurrido, se le quedo una mueca rara. Era temprano y Derek había recogido a Stiles, a mitad de camino este ultima se abalanzo sobre él, sentándose a horcajadas y casi haciendo que murieran. Derek freno en seco y lo iba a regañar pero todas sus palabras fueron silenciadas por un beso de Stiles. Al principio fue un leve roce pero sin darle tiempo a nada, Stiles se aventuró con su lengua y mordió su labio inferior. Derek no se controló más y llegaron 20 minutos tarde al entrenamiento.

Derek poco a poco, recordando cada detalle. Decidió que podían aprovechar la noche, es decir, era lindo quedarse y charlar algunas noches pero Stiles casi hace que se mataran en el coche. Ahora iba a retribuírselo.

_Diez y cuarenta_  
_te beso en el cuello_  
_y desde ahí, comienzan los sucesos_  
_tu cuerpo no ha dado señal_  
_pero, no ve voy a desanimar._

Primero lo observo, Stiles se encontraba en posición fetal, con una pierna sobre una almohada, y la cabeza un poco inclinada hacia abajo. Se podían apreciar los lunares de su nuca, algunos puntitos sobre una piel muy blanca aunque tenía algunas marcas por el sol. Derek se acerca un poco y un su mano comenzó a recorrer su costado, evitando las costillas pues Stiles tenía cosquillas y él no quería precisamente jugar.

Luego llevo su labio hacia el cuello del chico, primero fue solo un roce, pero Stiles no se inmuto. Luego una mordida y chupo ligeramente, aprovecharía para dejarle algunas marcas, Derek no confiaba en los compañeros de lacrosse de Stiles. Pero Stiles no se movió ni un ápice.

_Las y cincuenta_  
_una mordida en la oreja_  
_da resultado, pues te pone en alerta_  
_no me quiero apresurar_  
_que va._

Un ratito después, Derek se atreve a acercarse un poco más, junto sus piernas a las de Stiles y siguió marcando su cuello, se desplazó un poco hacia su oreja y rozo con sus dientes el lóbulo para pasar a morderlo un poco más. Se dio cuenta que Stiles se erizo y volvió a lamer su cuello.

_pero cuando te noto la piel erizada_  
_sé que ya vas rumbo a morder la almohada_  
_miro el reloj y no sé cómo pasa_  
_pero a las once y once quieres mas_  
_no sé si es de buen gusto continuar_  
_pero nunca me he sabido censurar._

Ondulo sus caderas y rozo su erección con el trasero de Stiles mientras chupaba su cuello, ya llevaba al menos 5 marcas perfectamente visibles. Stiles gimió, aunque parecía de dolor, Derek sabía perfectamente que no era eso, lentamente voltio su cara y miro de reojo a Derek, con un pequeña sonrisa se permitió un gemido aún más hondo.

Derek se acomodó encima de él. – ¿Descansaste lo suficiente?- mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su boca y subía sus manos al pecho de Stiles.

-Ni por asomo, aunque fue un lindo despertar.- Stiles un poco soñoliento aun, le respondió. Pero se arqueo al sentir las manos del hombre lobo recorrer su pecho y rozar sus pezones.

-Me estaba aburriendo y re- Derek fue silenciado por un beso de Stiles que al parecer le había comenzado a gustar no dejarlo terminar de hablar. Sus labios calientes, recorrieron suavemente los de Derek y pronto una mano de este, estuvo en su nuca. Profundizando mas el beso y volviéndolo aún más sensual.

-Así que estabas aburrido, el gran lobo Derek hale se aburrió y como nada se le niega, decidió despertarme solo para eso.- Stiles lo dijo en tono de broma pero le disgustaba un poco que dispusieran de él, cuando quisiera.

-Si me dejaras terminar Stiles- Refunfuño Derek y le puso la mano en la boca para que no lo interrumpiera mas- Recordé lo que paso en la tarde y decidí retribuírtelo.

Y dicho esto bajo su otra mano al pantalón de pijama de Stiles, rozando su erección. Rápidamente metió la mano y comenzó a masajearlo suavemente por encima de los boxes del chico.

Stiles iba a replicar, cuando sintió esa mano y todos sus pensamientos se fueron, dejándolo en una bruma de placer, comenzó a mover sus caderas, deseando que Derek pasara directamente a su piel, lo cual no tardo mucho.

Primero le saco la camisa, dejándolos a los dos en condiciones parecidas pues desde el principio Derek no llevaba camisa. Después se quitó sus pantalones pero este no llevaba ropa interior así que Stiles se apresuró a mover su mano sobre la erección de Derek y juguetear un poco sobre las bolas aunque no alcanzaba del todo.

Derek perdió el poco control que le quedaba al sentir esto y de un tirón retiro los boxes de Stiles, y comenzó con un movimiento rápido de muñeca. Rozaba la cabeza y bajaba lentamente para luego tomar un ritmo más rápido. Stiles solo gemía bajito mientras que Derek respiraba agitadamente.

_y entre tirones de pelo_  
_y arañadas de espaldas_  
_los vecinos oyeron más de lo que soñaban_  
_el final más perfecto_  
_para esta dura semana_  
_te veías tan hermoso ahí todo despeinado_

Derek quito la mano de Stiles de su erección y la puso al lado de la cabeza de este, teniéndola con la del, entrelazo sus dedos. Se alineo un poco y comenzó a rozar las dos erecciones y con su mano las acercaba más, Stiles gemía aún más fuerte mientras lamia el cuello de Derek y este a su vez se acercó a su oído. – Te ves tan sexy así.- Gimió más que hablo, con una voz ronca del placer. Stiles se arqueo por esa voz y su miembro comenzó a humedecerse.

Derek paro, y lo observo. El cuerpo de Stiles temblaba ligeramente, el mordió sus labios pues ya no podía tocar el cuello de Derek, estaba sonrojado y jadeante.

Comenzó con suave besos en las marcas de su cuello y bajo al pezón, lo lamio y mordió suavemente. Aunque deseaba quedarse un poco ahí su cuerpo y por los estremecimientos de Stiles diría que el también, no aguantarían mucho.

Intento no lamer la erección de Stiles pues los dos estaban muy excitados y Derek quería que se viniera con el dentro. Así que bajo a su entrada y la lamio suavemente, Stiles pego un gritito para nada masculino, y la mano libre la puso en su boca, no quería que lo escucharan en todo el pueblo. Derek siguió lamiendo y mordiendo los bordes de su agujero, cuando decidió que estaba lo suficiente lubricada, comenzó a introducir un dedo, poco a poco, y moviéndolo bastante para hacerlo lo más rápidamente posible.

Stiles había olvidado su mano y gemía o más bien gritaba, el nombre de Derek, lo que quería que le hiciera, todo se perdía en un mar de confusión. Derek por fin llevaba tres dedos y Stiles movía sus caderas para penetrarse aún más así que Derek decidió que era el momento.

Se puso de rodillas y separo las piernas de Stiles, poco a poco lo penetraba, cerro lo ojos pues tenía que controlar un poco su instinto, lo último que quería era volverse una bestia y lastimar a Stiles.

Cuando estuvo totalmente dentro de Stiles, espero a que Stiles comenzara a moverse pues los dos tenían que asimilar el placer.

Derek empezó con un vaivén experimental, suave y minucioso. Pero pronto todo se volvió rápido y precipitado, un brazo estaba a un lado de la cabeza de Stiles para sostener su peso y la otra aún estaba entrelazada con la Stiles.

Cuando Derek estaba pronto a terminar, de la nada paro y salió. Se sentó a un lado de la cama y llevo el cuerpo tembloroso de Stiles sobre él, Stiles rápidamente se penetro y con la ayuda de Derek comenzó a cabalgarlo.

Derek tenía las manos en las caderas de Stiles y lo ayudaba a subir, seguro le dejaría moratones. Y Stiles se agarró de la espalda del hombre lobo, arañándolo y moviéndose frenéticamente sobre él.

Pronto Derek termino, se afianzo más de la cintura de Stiles acercándolo más, y soltando un gemido ronco. Stiles gimió al tiempo por la extraña sensación y se abrazó más a Derek cuando sintió que una mano, tomaba su erección y le daba los últimos toques hasta hacerlo terminar.

Los dos quedaron exhaustos, Stiles aún más. Así que solo se acomodó en el pecho de Derek y con un último beso se quedó dormido. Derek lo contemplo dormir aunque no duro mucho tiempo antes de caer dormido, justo después de acariciar el cabello de Stiles.

_Diez a.m._  
_despierto aquí a tu lado_  
_que suerte tengo_  
_de despertar aquí a tu lado._

El primero en despertar fue Stiles, se estiro a lo largo y sintió la mano de Derek afianzarse aún más a su cadera. Con una pequeña sonrisa se acercó a la oreja de Derek.

-Buenos días, lobo feroz. –Susurro suavemente.

Derek abrió un solo ojo, lo acerco aún más a él, dejándolo prácticamente encima. Stiles se maravilló de los ojos de Derek, de ese color tan extraño, tan verde pero a veces grises y hasta azules. A su vez Derek miraba los bonitos ojos de Stiles, semejantes al caramelo y sus estúpidos y bonitos lunares. Con un suave beso en los labios, despertó del todo.

-Buenos días, Stiles.

Sus mañanas eran perfectas.


End file.
